Ryker's Means to an End
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: *I'm making this flashback from 'Alliance with the Deranged' a one-shot.* Shortly after Via was caught by the hunters and before officially interrogated, Ryker pays the woman a visit one night for a one-time thing. Rated MA: rape, language, OC & Ryker lemon


**This idea came to me last night in a dream, (I have weird dreams but get some good story ideas sometimes lol).**

 **As you readers know, Via got captured by the hunters but I didn't state how long she was already caught on the first chapter (if anything it wasn't long at all, maybe a day or two tops before Ryker decided to question her).**

 **If you like this one-shot: I can just leave this like it is as its own separate story with this as her flashback OR tie it in with 'Alliance with the Deranged' probably Chapter 1 or 4 depending on how this plays out.**

 **Just let me know~**

* * *

*Via couldn't sleep, nothing new, but tonight was particularly unpleasant. It's only been one day since she's been captured by the hunters, the rough chains that appeared from beneath the clouds as she rode Scarfume chafed her sensitive skin and was still reddened.

She knew her poor dragon was still bruised too since those damn hunters had to beat him relentlessly to get him under control. She was just glad she got him to calm down enough to be forced into a cage before he got himself killed. Sometimes he was just too stubborn.

Via still didn't understand why no one said anything to her yet; sure they made snide remarks about how dumb she was riding solo without her pals (which she didn't understand what they were talking about at the time) then shackled and put her in a cell per their leader's order.

All she did was arch a brow when she saw their brute of a leader, he was observing her in deep thought and only stated for her to be put in a cell and would deal with her later.

 _I got a bad feeling. All the guards left some time ago and still haven't returned?_

Just like that she heard the door open, glancing at the dim light from the lamp coming towards her cell when she shifted to a more comfortable position. She was just leaning against the wall and gulped when the door was opened and then shut behind the large shadowy silhouette.

"Already awake I see."

Via tried not to look nervous but knew she was failing miserably judging from the widening cocky smirk from the brute.

"I can't sleep."

She bit her lip nervously as he hanged the lantern on something near the cell door; his height was more massive than she thought when he towered over her small form even when he knelt down in front of her.

"Oh really~ Is this cell not comfortable?"

* * *

She scowled and that just made him chuckle, "A woman with not much to say eh? I like that." Now this time Via was about to say something until he firmly grabbed her chin and leaned closer growling, "I've never seen you before around these parts. How old are you?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably from that intent stare and glanced off to the side, "Twenty two." He smirked again and pulled her face closer, "Can't look me in the eye when questioned eh?"

She briefly met his stare again before hastily looking the other way again, "Don't flatter yourself, I don't like looking anyone in the eye. It makes me nervous."

"Well, you have plenty to be nervous about. Didn't you wonder why the guards left?"

She flinched when his other hand brushed across her thigh and fought the urge to attempt to hit him; knowing her luck it wouldn't do any good judging from his body build and just piss him off.

When she didn't say anything he moved just a hair closer where their lips were barely touching as she finally got the courage to try to push him back, but the tight grip to the chains easily put a stop to that.

"It's been a long time since I've had some fun and I prefer some privacy. It's just your bad luck that you're to my taste~"

That's when he connected their mouths for a forceful kiss, easily keeping a tight hold on the struggling woman.

* * *

 ***Ryker's POV***

 _No more talk now, I'll have my fun and then interrogate her later. Once that's over, I'll have no use for her._

The soft mouth was just so addicting to the brute; roughly jerking her tunic upwards so his callused hands could fondle the soft breasts. Her body was extremely soft compared to his own tough skin and made his libido rise. He was a sadist and wanted to hear her scream but right now he preferred not to hear it. He wasn't in the mood to have his ears ringing from the echo the cell would have and would ruin his fun.

He gagged her with her own tunic and held her wrists above her head after jerking off her boots and leggings; forcing her legs apart with his masculine thighs.

He didn't make a move just yet, eyeing every inch of the nude woman underneath him and it was a lovely sight. The lamplight made the small body seem flawless even though it plainly wasn't; she had beauty marks and scars.

His fingertips outlined the large deformed scar on her thigh, instantly he knew it was from a Changewing's acid but found it quite sexy along with the ones on her arm and eye; probably accidents no doubt.

The curvy shape was a plus along with the plenty of flesh to grip, nothing could be better than fucking a woman like this instead of a bony bean-pole.

He chuckled from the pained expression she had on her face, taking note she wasn't screaming or yelling at him through the gag. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him and was looking elsewhere for some comfort.

Ryker had to admit her eyes did remind him of steel, even though it was a metallic blue that could be intimidating but gentle at the same time. He was teasing himself for no reason and growled under his breath ready to begin.

He quickly rigged up the shackles on her wrists on a metal ring on the wall to keep them above her head so both his hands could be free; he almost forgot it was there.

* * *

His mouth tasted every inch of the soft skin, the rough hands squeezing the plump breasts and twisting the perked nipples to make her quiver. The small muffled noises when he starting getting rough with the grabbing was music to his ears, taking his greedy mouth to suck and making sure to coat the lovely breasts in saliva before blowing air on them to make her squirm even more.

He attacked her neck with harsh bites after lubing up his finger to probe the woman, figuring since she wasn't annoying him with screaming he could be a bit nice for once.

Growling into the soft neck from how tight she felt his dick was throbbing from the promised anticipation from how good it was going to feel.

He spit on his hand to lube up his erection before spreading the soft legs and slowly pushing inside the tight cavern. He felt her trying to scoot backwards but merely held the hips in place and kept pushing in, savoring the tightness slowly enveloping his aching shaft before it was finally all in.

He panted and a small moan came from his own vocal chords from how good it felt, even more so when he began thrusting. Ryker went slow, not for her sake but just to savor the erotic sensation and prolong it as long as he could. He's fucked women before but for some reason she felt better or maybe it had something to do with she didn't look like most Viking women.

 _Whatever it is, something about her just turns me on~_

He grunted under his breath when he lifted her legs higher and went in deeper, the woman's back arched beautifully from both pain and an unwanted surge of pleasure.

Smirking triumphantly, Ryker hit that same spot again over and over just to see the body writhe and hear the few uncontrolled moans that slipped out.

He didn't imagine this encounter going this smoothly, but then again apparently she was inexperienced and wasn't sure what she wanted.

 _Or she's not getting enough~_

* * *

He chuckled at the lewd thought and cursed under his breath when the walls suddenly clamped down on him from an unwanted orgasm; it set him off and pulled out to spill his load onto his fuck toy.

Ryker sighed with satisfaction from the long awaited release, which he really needed for quite some time before tucking his member back and untying her chains from the wall. He felt so exhilarated he even took the time to clean and redress the woman.

He smirked when she glared at him, still short of breath, but he just mused, "Don't look so glum, I just gave you the best fuck of a lifetime~"

She was about to open her mouth when he quickly covered it with his hand growling with malice, "More importantly, what just happened is _probably_ a onetime thing. From now on you'll get no sympathy from me woman. You and your dragon are merely a means to an end."

 ***Normal POV***

He left with a dark chuckle as the woman frowned; shocked she was trembling in fear, but damn the guy was a cruel bastard.

She heard her dragon make some kind of angry noise, wishing he didn't since now she felt worse but called to him. "I'm fine Scarfume, that jerk just tried to intimidate me that's all."

She smirked from the annoying sound Scarfume made which probably meant 'I don't like that bastard anyway and don't want him near you'

Via turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep, which was going to be more difficult now.

 _Hopefully there won't be another time with that bastard, but no one can know of this. I'll have to handle this on my own and like with Dagur, put this behind me and keep my mind on Scarfume and I escaping._

 _ **FINISH.**_

 **Hope to see some reviews~**


End file.
